Ukibe em Konoha
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Durante uma batalha, Ukibe Nokome perde a memória e vai parar em Konoha, onde conhece muitos amigos, vive aventuras e encontra o amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: O acidente**

Ukibe em Konoha

Capítulo 1.

Dias ensolarados são ótimos para se divertir. Infelizmente, não era o caso da turma do bairro. Eles estavam numa batalha aérea contra os adultos. Nico com seus tênis a jato, Horácio com sua nave, Ukibe com o dentuço, Maurício com seu robô de batalha e Abigail com um jato emprestado do Nico.

-ACERTA ELES!- berraram os dois lados, atirando armas um no outro. A batalha era complicada para ambos os lados.

-"Se continuarmos assim, vamos perder!"- pensou o "Pai", preocupado.

-Estamos mal de mira!- comentou o Sanitário, fazendo os vilões o encararem. Era algo que estava óbvio.

-Então vamos melhorá-la!- avisou o Conde Palmada, pegando uma metralhadora. Ele atirou no dentuço, fazendo-o cair.

-NÚMERO 3!- berrou a turma do bairro. E o pior é que não sabiam onde ela tinha caído. Na queda, Ukibe bateu a cabeça nos controles e perdeu a consciência. Ao despertar, estava muito ferida, e saiu cambaleante do dentuço. Enquanto andava sem rumo, uns homens armados com kunais tentaram atacá-la. Felizmente, ela tinha forças para se defender, mas desmaiou novamente depois de derrotá-los.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Em Konoha**

Capítulo 2.

No escritório da Tsunade, esta estava "enterrada" em uma pilha de papéis.

-Hokage-sama, trago notícias!- avisou um Jounin, ao entrar no escritório. Tsunade colocou a cabeça pra fora da pilha.

-Pode falar!- pediu ela.

-Uma equipe AMBU encontrou alguém ferido na floresta perto de Konoha, no meio de meia dúzia de ladrões nocauteados!

-De quem se trata?

-De uma garotinha mais ou menos da idade do Naruto!

-E onde ela está?

-A equipe AMBU a levou para a enfermaria!

Tsunade "atravessou" a papelada e correu para a enfermaria. Ao entrar no quarto indicado, encontrou uma garotinha de 11 anos, morena e muito machucada: Ukibe.

-Não aparentam serem feridas fatais! Com certeza eu posso dar um jeito!

Usando seus jutsus médicos, Tsunade curou os ferimentos de Ukibe. No final, ela estava bem, embora continuasse inconsciente.

-Como ela está?- perguntou Shizune, ao entrar no quarto. -Fiquei sabendo que ela foi encontrada em péssimo estado!

-Ela está melhor, apenas continua inconsciente! Me pergunto de onde ela é, pois não vi nenhuma bandana!

Depois de uma meia-hora, Ukibe despertou. A primeira coisa que viu foram os rostos preocupados da Tsunade e da Shizune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Problemas de memória**

Capítulo 3.

-Onde estou?- perguntou Ukibe, num sussurro.

-No hospital de Konoha!- respondeu a Tsunade, sorrindo leve. -Como se sente?

-A cabeça dói um pouco!

-Qual será o nome dela?- cochichou a Shizune para a Tsunade, mas Ukibe ouviu.

-Meu nome? Meu nome é... qual é o meu nome?

As palavras dela assustaram Tsunade e Shizune.

-Não se lembra do seu nome?

-Não! Qual é?

-Bem que gostaríamos de saber!- comentou a Tsunade. -Não se lembra de nada?

-Só de uma floresta e de alguns homens que tentaram me atacar! Não sei como, mas consegui derrotá-los!

-"Apesar de estar com amnésia, parece ser boa em Taijutsu! Mas eu não sinto seu chackra, que estranho!"- pensou a Shizune, desconfiada. -"Ela deve lutar como o Naruto!"

-Bom, então você ficará em Konoha até recuperar sua memória! Ela é Shizune, minha secretária! E eu sou Tsunade! Bem vinda a Konoha!- falou Tsunade. Quando Ukibe levantou da cama, meio tonta, deixou cair algo que parecia um medalhão. Shizune o pegou e o abriu. Havia uma foto de Ukibe com sua irmã Mushi, e uma dedicatória.

-"Para minha irmã Ukibe! Parabéns pelos seus 11 anos! Com carinho, de Mushi Nokome"! E a data é desse ano!- comentou a Shizune, em voz alta.

-Então meu nome é Ukibe e tenho 11 anos!- comentou Ukibe consigo mesma.

-Venha comigo, Ukibe! Irei lhe mostrar Konoha e comprar algumas roupas pra você!- avisou a Tsunade.

-Obrigada, Tsunade-sama! Er... posso te chamar assim?

-Pode! Mas não me chame de vovó!

Ukibe ficou confusa, mas não disse nada!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Se instalando**

Capítulo 4.

Enquanto passeavam por Konoha, Tsunade contava sobre a vila para Ukibe. Esta ouvia tudo atentamente, mas as pessoas que passavam estranhavam o visual dela.

-Acho melhor irmos comprar as roupas agora!- comentou a Tsunade, ao notar os olhares do povo da vila. As duas foram ás compras. Como Ukibe gostava de verde e preto, saiu da loja vestindo uma blusa sem manga verde-escuro com o símbolo de Konoha na frente de cor branca, um cinto com uma bolsinha pra Kunais e Shurikens do lado direito, uma bermuda preta até os joelhos e sandálias com velcro.

-Adorei o visual, Tsunade-sama! E agora?- perguntou Ukibe, carregando as sacolas de compras.

-Durante as manhãs, eu vou treiná-la e transforma-la numa ninja! Agora vamos ao local onde você irá morar!

O local que Tsunade descreveu era um apartamento, no mesmo pensionato em que Naruto morava.

-Parece bem cômodo! Quando começamos a treinar?

-Amanhã de manhã! Mandarei o que você precisa para cá! Ah, e não tome café da manhã se não quiser vomitar nos treinos! Passo aqui amanhã, ás 8 horas!

-Certo! Até amanhã, Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade voltou ao seu trabalho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gritaria no pensionato**

Capítulo 5.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura ia irritada para o apartamento do Naruto.

-NARUTO, ABRA ESSA PORTA! ESQUECEU QUE TEM TREINAMENTO HOJE?- berrava ela, batendo na porta do apartamento. O barulho acordou Ukibe, que morava no apartamento ao lado.

-O que está havendo?- murmurou ela, aparecendo na porta de pijama. Sakura morreu de vergonha ao vê-la.

-Desculpe, não tive a intenção de acordá-la! É que o meu companheiro de equipe está atrasado pro treino!

-Não se preocupe com isso!

Ukibe deu um sorriso, deixando Sakura aliviada.

-É nova em Konoha?

-Sou sim! Meu nome é Ukibe Nokome!

-Prazer! Sou Sakura Haruno!

-Você tem horas, Sakura-chan?

-São 7 horas e 40 minutos!

-Acho melhor eu ir me arrumar!

Antes de Ukibe entrar, Naruto apareceu na porta esfregando os olhos.

-Por que essa gritaria?- perguntou ele. Sakura ficou brava.

-ESQUECEU QUE COMBINAMOS DE TREINAR ÁS 7 HORAS?- berrou ela, lhe dando uma "cocada".

-É claro que não esqueci! Estou atrasado?

-Já são 7 horas e 40 minutos, Naruto! E por sua causa, acabei acordando a sua vizinha!

-Minha vizinha?

Sakura apontou a Ukibe, ainda na porta.

-Eu já ia acordar pro treinamento mesmo! Não precisam se preocupar!- respondeu a Ukibe. -Nos vemos!

Ukibe foi se vestir, e saiu com Tsunade quando esta foi buscá-la. Naruto e Sakura também foram para o treinamento atrasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sasuke curioso**

Capítulo 6.

No intervalo para o almoço, Sakura e Naruto conversavam. Ou melhor, brigavam. Sasuke e Kakashi também estavam ali.

-Por sua culpa, passei a maior vergonha da minha vida!- comentou a Sakura.

-Ah Sakura, também não exagera!- rebateu o Naruto.

-Não exagerar? E se eu tivesse acordado o pensionato inteiro por sua culpa? Tem sorte de eu ter acordado só a Ukibe!

-Do que estão falando?- perguntou o Kakashi.

-A Sakura acordou a minha nova vizinha quando gritou pra me acordar!- contou o Naruto.

-Nova vizinha?- estranhou o Sasuke.

-É, o nome dela é Ukibe Nokome! Ela aparenta ser muito legal! Tem cabelos negros, lisos e compridos, e olhos roxos, além de ter a Tsunade como sens...- Sakura não terminou de falar, pois Sasuke saiu correndo para o escritório da Tsunade. Chegou a tempo vê-la falando com Lee.

-Sasuke, chegou bem na hora! Por que não ajuda o Lee a levar as coisas para a nova vizinha do Naruto? Obrigada!- agradeceu a Tsunade, antes de Sasuke responder algo. Sem escolha, ele e Lee foram levar as coisas.

-Que pressa foi aquela?- perguntou o Lee.

-Eu estava passando e resolvi dar um "oi", só isso!- mentiu o Sasuke. Ele ia mesmo era perguntar a Tsunade sobre Ukibe. -Espero que valha a pena o que estamos fazendo!

Eles chegaram ao pensionato e bateram na porta do apartamento de Ukibe. Não demorou pra ela atender.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Despertando interesses**

Capítulo 7.

-Desejam alguma coisa?- perguntou Ukibe, sorrindo. Os meninos se surpreenderam. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

-Você é Ukibe Nokome?- perguntou o Sasuke.

-Sou eu mesma!

-Meu nome é Rock Lee, e ele é o Sasuke Uchiha! A Tsunade-sama pediu que trouxéssemos estas coisas pro seu apartamento!- explicou o Lee, entregando as caixas pra ela.

-Ah, muito obrigada rapazes! E é um prazer conhece-los!

-O prazer é nosso!- respondeu o Sasuke, surpreendendo o Lee. -A gente se vê!

Eles se despediram de Ukibe e saíram do pensionato.

-Você estava meio estranho!- comentou o Lee.

-Estranho?

-É! Parecia até que... gostou dela!

-Você também gostou! Estamos empatados!

-Não creio que ela virará uma fã sua! E por falar nas suas fãs...

-SASUKE-KUN!- berraram suas fãs, ao vê-lo. Sasuke se despediu de Lee e saiu correndo.

-Acho que esse fã-clube não vai durar pra sempre!

-Qual fã-clube?- perguntou alguém atrás de Lee. Era Naruto.

-O do Sasuke!

-Ué, por que diz isso?

-Talvez uma "certa" garota mude isso! Agora eu vou pra casa almoçar! Nos vemos, Naruto!

-Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A primeira lembrança**

Capítulo 8.

Conforme ia treinando com Tsunade, Ukibe melhorava rápido suas habilidades. Não demorou muito pra ela ganhar sua bandana e virar uma Gennin. Como Tsunade ainda não havia decidido em qual equipe Ukibe entraria, ela treinava sozinha. Num desses treinos, ela resolveu tirar um cochilo perto do almoço. A equipe do Lee a viu dormindo na área de treinamento aberto.

-Quem é a morena?- perguntou a Tenten para a equipe.

-É a Ukibe Nokome, a vizinha do Naruto!- respondeu o Lee.

-A tal garota que você não parava de falar?- perguntou o Gai-sensei.

-Ela mesma!

-Vamos lá! Ela parece estar dormindo!- falou o Neji. Ele e sua equipe se aproximaram de Ukibe, que abriu os olhos dez segundos depois.

-Setor V...- murmurou ela.

-Que?

-Ah, me desculpe! E oi pra você, Lee!

-Oi Ukibe!- cumprimentou o Lee. -Esta é minha equipe: Tenten, Neji e o Gai-sensei!

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los!

Ukibe apertou a mão de cada um, sorrindo.

-"O Lee estava certo! Ela é muito legal!"- pensou o Neji, até lembrar de algo. -Você disse "Setor V"?

Ukibe ficou confusa.

-Essas palavras vieram à minha mente quando acordei! Não sei o porquê!

Ela foi interrompida com o ronco do próprio estômago.

-Acho melhor você ir comer! Já são 13 horas!- avisou a Tenten. Ukibe agradeceu e foi almoçar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Equipe 8 e Equipe 10**

Capítulo 9.

Depois de pensar muito, Tsunade colocou Ukibe no time 7, por ela e Naruto serem vizinhos. Ukibe conheceu seu novo sensei, Hatake Kakashi, e o ex-sensei de Naruto, Iruka. Um dia, Ukibe entrou na floricultura Yamanaka.

-Eu posso ajudar?- perguntou a Ino.

-Eu gostaria de meia dúzia de rosas! É pro meu apartamento, sabe!- explicou a Ukibe.

-Fez uma ótima escolha!- Ino foi pegar as rosas. -Você deve ser a Ukibe, vizinha do Naruto! Sakura me falou de você! Sou Ino Yamanaka, do Time 10! Muito prazer!

-O prazer é meu!

Depois de agradecer pelas rosas, Ukibe ia saíndo, quando Shikamaru e Chouji entraram na floricultura.

-Oi Ino! Ué, quem é ela?- perguntou o Shikamaru, apontando a Ukibe.

-Sou Ukibe Nokome!

-Prazer! Sou Shikamaru Nara, e ele é o Chouji Akimichi!

-Prazer! Nos vemos por aí!- Ukibe se despediu e saiu da floricultura. No caminho pro seu apartamento, conheceu a equipe 8: Hinata, Kiba e Shino. -Que cachorrinho lindo!

-O nome dele é Akamaru!- respondeu o Kiba, enquanto Ukibe acariciava o Akamaru.

-Ukibe-san, espero que algum dia nós façamos alguma missão juntos!- falou a Hinata, sorrindo. Ukibe sorriu também, e olhou para o Shino em seguida.

-Gostei dos seus óculos!- comentou ela.

-Obrigado!- respondeu ele, ruborizado, antes de Ukibe se despedir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: O pesadelo**

Capítulo 10.

Algum tempo depois, durante a madrugada, Naruto dormia tranquilamente, até que...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Um grito o fez acordar de susto.

-"É a Ukibe?"- pensou, espantado. Ele foi ao apartamento dela, de pijama e tudo, e bateu na porta.

-Que... quem é?- perguntou a voz dela, com medo.

-Sou eu, Naruto!

Ukibe abriu a porta, com cara de choro.

-Oi Naruto!

Antes que Naruto respondesse, Ukibe o abraçou forte.

-Foi um pesadelo?

-Não sei! Acho que foi uma lembrança do meu passado!

-Como assim "acho"?

-Entra, eu vou lhe contar tudo!

Os dois soltaram o abraço e entraram na casa de Ukibe. Esta começou a contar tudo: que era amnésica e contou com a ajuda de Tsunade.

-E como sabe seu nome verdadeiro?

-Graças a um broche que tinha no meu bolso!- ela deu um sorriso. -Obrigada por me ouvir, Naruto-kun!

Ela o abraçou, sentados no sofá. Não demorou pra ambos dormirem ali mesmo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: O primeiro beijo**

Capítulo 11.

Depois de muitas missões e batalhas, finalmente chegou o dia em que Naruto partiria de Konoha para treinar com Jiraiya. Enquanto o esperava, Naruto conversava com Ukibe na entrada de Konoha.

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?- perguntou a Ukibe.

-Não sei, acho que uns três anos!- respondeu o Naruto. -Mas depois disso, estaremos juntos de novo! E mais fortes!

-Com certeza, Naruto!

-Sabe, naquele dia em que você gritou durante a madrugada, você não me contou a tal lembrança!

-Deixe-me ver... Acho que era uma batalha! Eu estava numa espécie de coelho-robô, e fui acertada!

-Que lembrança esquisita! Eu nunca vi um coelho robô!

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não vejo nem carros! Ah, aquele deve ser o Jiraiya!

-Sim, é ele! Acho que isso é uma despedid...

Ukibe lhe deu um beijo na boca demorado.

-Bom treinamento, Naruto!

-Olá, Naruto! Ei, quem é a morena?- perguntou o Jiraiya, com malícia. Naruto percebeu e ficou na frente de Ukibe.

-Ela é a Ukibe Nokome! E você não vai aprontar das suas, Ero-sennin!- avisou ele sério.

-Tá legal! Mas vamos de uma vez! Tenho material pra coletar!

-Boa sorte para os dois!- desejou a Ukibe, vendo os dois se afastarem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Voltando à Konoha**

Capítulo 12.

Como Naruto havia dito, regressou para Konoha 3 anos depois. A primeira pessoa que ele reencontrou foi a Sakura, que estava tentando trazer Sasuke de volta pra Konoha. Após a tentativa, voltaram juntos para Konoha.

-Diz aí, Sakura: Konoha mudou muito na minha ausência?- começou o Naruto.

-Bom Naruto, a maioria virou Chunnin, e alguns já são Jounins!- relatou a Sakura. -Sem falar nos casais que tem surgido!

-E a Ukibe? Ela ainda está em Konoha?

-É claro que está, seu tonto! Por qual razão ela não estaria?

-Ah... não, por nada! Foi só curiosidade! Mas ela ainda mora no pensionato?

-Sim! Vamos vê-la!

-Ok!

Os dois foram para o pensionato, e bateram na porta do apartamento de Ukibe. A própria atendeu depois de 10 segundos. Ela não tinha mudado seu visual, mas o tempo fez com que tivesse corpo de modelo. Seu cabelo continuava comprido e solto, e ela estava na mesma altura de Naruto.

-Naruto?- surpreendeu-se ela. -NARUTO!

Ela o abraçou, morta de saudades. Naruto corou ao sentir o corpo dela o abraçando.

-Vejo vocês mais tarde!- despediu-se a Sakura, saíndo dali. Ukibe soltou o abraço, devagar.

-Como você está, Ukibe?- perguntou o Naruto. -Arranjou algum... namorado?

-Não, eu não arranjei! Eu gosto é de você, e sabe disso!- afirmou a Ukibe, com um sorriso maroto. -E você, naruto? Está namorando?

-Também não! Ah, me lembrei! Como está a memória?

-Não andei tendo muitas lembranças! E isso desde a sua partida! Normalmente são de mim com 4 crianças, ou com minha irmã!

-Já é Chunnin?

-Sou! E você?

-Continuo Gennin!

-Puxa! Entra, eu faço o almoço pra nós! Hoje é rámen de frango!

Naruto não podia recusar o convite, principalmente se tinha rámen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: O retorno das lembranças de Ukibe**

Capítulo 13.

Entre as coisas que aconteceram depois da volta de Naruto, uma delas foi a chegada do novo integrante da equipe 7 que substituiria Sasuke: o Sai. Depois de algumas confusões, ele foi apresentado à equipe 7 pelo próprio Kakashi.

-Esta é Sakura Haruno, uma ninja médica!- começou o Kakashi. Sai não simpatizou muito com ela, inclusive, falou da testa enorme dela.

-SE EU TENHO UM TESTÃO, VOCÊ É PÁLIDO COMO ARROZ!- berrou ela.

-Mas meu problema se resolve com bronzeamento!- rebateu o Sai. Sakura resmungou alguma coisa, enquanto Naruto e Ukibe riam.

-Este é o Naruto Uzumaki, o ninja hiperativo e cabeça-oca!- continuou o Kakashi. Sai deu risada, enquanto Naruto ficou emburrado.

-Eu espero que a gente se dê bem, Naruto!

-E por último, mas não menos importante, esta é Ukibe Nokome!

-Muito prazer, Sai-kun!- cumprimentou ela, sorrindo.

-O prazer é meu, Ukibe-chan!- respondeu ele, beijando a mão dela. Ukibe ruborizou e deu um sorriso sem-graça, enquanto Naruto morria de ciúmes. Mais tarde, durante uma folga do treinamento, Sakura e Ukibe conversavam animadamente, enquanto Sai observava. Na verdade, ele estava desenhando. Quando Naruto foi observar, notou que era um retrato da Ukibe.

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- berrou ele.

-Desenhando, ora!

-DESENHANDO UM RETRATO DA UKIBE?!

Ao ouvir o grito de Naruto, Ukibe se aproximou dos rapazes, junto com Sakura. As duas observaram o desenho nas mãos de Sai.

-Nossa, ficou incrível!- comentou a Ukibe, fazendo Sai corar.

-O que mais tem aí?- perguntou a Sakura, tirando o caderno de desenhos das mãos de Sai. Ela folheava as páginas, até parar num desenho que chamou sua atenção. -Quem são eles?

Ela mostrou o desenho de 5 crianças.

-Esse desenho foi feito aos 11 anos, quando eu os conheci!- afirmou o Sai. -Essa é a Turma do Bairro Japonesa!

-Turma... do Bairro?- murmurou Ukibe. De repente, todas as lembranças de sua vida voltaram.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Revelando sua identidade**

Capítulo 14.

-Ukibe, você está bem?- perguntou Naruto, preocupado, ao ver Ukibe séria. De repente, ela saiu correndo. Os outros foram atrás dela.

-Ukibe, aonde você vai?- perguntou a Sakura, mas Ukibe não respondeu. Ela estava indo para floresta onde foi encontrada.

-"Deve ser importante!"- pensou o Sai, enquanto saltavam pelas árvores. Até Ukibe saltar pro chão, na frente de algo muito familiar.

-Dentuço!- exclamou ela, indo até os destroços de seu coelho-robô. -Eu não acredito que ele ainda está aqui!

-O que é isso?- perguntou a Sakura, de olhos arregalados.

-É o dentuço, meu coelho-robô de batalha!

-Aquele que você me falou?- quis confirmar o Naruto.

-É isso aí! Acho que, se eu der um jeito nos controles, consigo falar com a Turma do Bairro!

Dessa vez, Sai arregalou os olhos.

-Turma do Bairro?! Você é da Turma do Bairro?!- espantou-se ele, enquanto Ukibe entrava no dentuço.

-Sou, mas não da japonesa! Sou da Turma do Bairro Americana! Meu codinome é Número 3!

-E como consegue falar Japonês?- perguntou a Sakura.

-Porque nasci no Japão! E moro em Konoha há 4 anos!

-"Ela recuperou a memória!"- pensou Naruto, sacando na hora toda aquela informação.

-Eles devem ter 15 anos agora, então não são mais da Turma do Bairro! Mas talvez o Nico ainda mantenha contato!

Ukibe usou o dentuço e tentou pegar sinal. Felizmente, deu certo.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Chapter 15: Contato**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

Nos EUA, a turma estudava para uma prova na casa da árvore, até o telefone tocar. Maurício foi atender.

-Alô?- atendeu ele.

-É da casa do Nico Uno?- perguntou a Ukibe, do outro lado da linha.

-É sim! Aqui quem fala é o Maurício Mello, amigo dele!

-Maurício? Puxa, a sua voz mudou muito!

-Como assim? Quem está falando?

-Sou eu, Ukibe!

-Ukibe?! Pessoal, é a Ukibe!

Todos os outros correram para o telefone, e Nico colocou no viva-voz para todos ouvirem.

-Ukibe, como você está? Por que demorou tanto pra tentar contato?- perguntou a Abigail.

-Oi Abby! Eu estou bem!- respondeu a Ukibe. -E não entrei em contato antes porque perdi a memória naquela queda! Só recuperei agora!

Sakura e Sai ficaram surpresos, pois não sabiam disso.

-E onde você está?- perguntou o Horácio.

-Em Konoha, no Japão!

-Iremos assim que puder!- afirmou o Nico.

-Que bom! Ah, e se puderem, tragam a minha família! Tô morta de saudades! Tchau pra vocês!

-Tchau!- despediu-se a turma. Ukibe cancelou a comunicação e olhou pra algo ao lado do banco em que estava sentada.

-Eu não acredito que ele ainda está aqui! Meu macaco colorido detetive!

Ukibe deu risada, enquanto pegava o macaco e voltava para Konoha com os outros.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: O reencontro**

Capítulo 16.

Dois dias depois, Ukibe e o time 7 foram chamados na sala da Tsunade. A morena chorou de felicidade ao reencontrar sua família e amigos da Turma do Bairro.

-"Que lindo!"- pensou a Mushi, ao ver Sai. Ele percebeu o olhar e virou o rosto.

-Como estão vocês? Alguma novidade?- perguntou a Ukibe. Nico contou que haviam vencido a batalha naquele dia. E também que estavam namorando: ele com Lizzie ainda, Horácio com Abigail e Maurício com Fofa. Ukibe também contou que ela e Naruto eram namorados há 2 dias.

-Tem mais uma coisa, Ukibe!- avisou a Tsunade. -Sua família resolveu se mudar para Konoha! Se seus pais permitirem, iremos treinar Mushi para ser uma ninja também!

Ukibe abraçou seus pais, feliz por saber que não deixaria Konoha.

-Isso é emocionante!- comentou a Sakura com Naruto, secando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ukibe permaneceu em Konoha com sua família, e seus amigos mantinham contato sempre. Até hoje, Ukibe deve uma ao Conde Palmada por ter acertado no dentuço e tê-la feito conhecer o pessoal de Konoha. FIM!!!

Taí um crossower meu. Espero que tenham gostado. Se não gostaram, não julgo a opínião, mas não deixe comentários.


End file.
